


木质仙境

by xxxmxxx



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmxxx/pseuds/xxxmxxx
Summary: 创世纪20:12况且她也实在是我的妹子，她与我是同父异母，后来作了我的妻子。非典型abo，小镇骨科
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 15





	木质仙境

他们出生的国度阴冷潮湿，一如上帝地下室里熄火已久的壁橱；倘若上帝真的在星期六造人，那他们一定是最后一批，这就能解释他们还不算太糟糕的生活，以及这城镇中大部分人为何拥有着共同的发/情期。针对后者，有人认为生日和发/情期间有着某种显而易见的隐秘联系，有人将之归咎为大屠杀的精神遗迹，灾难过去后的下一个月份里，一大批性别各异、性格各异、种属相近的婴儿雨水般诞生在大屠杀后仍然蔓延着野蛮、晦暗、血沫的空气的笼罩下，因而带上了某种战争意味的整饬与潜伏的暴力特质，仿佛是大屠杀阴影的无尽增殖。利亚姆就出生在这时候，一九四九年的十一月，大屠杀结束后的一个星期四，神秘东方传说里不详的数字，让比他大上了四岁的诺尔也随之沾染上了一些晦暗的味道，尽管他们是三兄弟，但两个小的相处起来却远远将大哥抛在身后了——或者说，他们像两个模糊不清的接续在一起的影子，有一层自己的世界。数年以前，佩姬躲过子弹与枪炮，也躲过在屋内以拳脚向她开战的托马斯，到了此地来定居时，浑然不觉自己一脚踏进的小镇是何等美丽的他者在世上的投影，正如她坚定得宛如钢铁，宛如松针的尖顶上反射的凛冽寒芒，却永远不能弄清楚她相隔数年孕育出的那对兄弟之间的故事，就像阳光永远不能真正地照出阴影，即便阴影总是诞生在阳光之下。

佩姬叹了口气，揉面团的手指却未曾停歇片刻，一掌下去面团上赫然凸显出几个手指凹陷，将收音机里传出的歌声经由这种不甚细密的针脚纳进面团里。今天和在面团里的蜂蜜让那团肿/胀的白色的触感平滑，仿佛多年以前被三兄弟轮流吮吸过的佩姬的乳/房，曾在已经逝去的时光中哺育过三位男孩，又要追到现在的时间里填饱他们的肚子。最近一次使用它是在多远以前了，八年？十二年？十七年。十七年的时光让它们凋谢，变得更干瘪，更脆弱，像被戳破后内壁满怀水渍因而皱巴巴的气球，但那时候利亚姆曾对它们如此着迷。年幼的利亚姆，刚出生的利亚姆，皱得像只小兽，但在母亲的眼里乖巧甜美的睡眠毕竟让人显得可爱。如今这种天真仍然保留着刚出生的样子，似乎从未经历过成长，但他到底是一个颇具吸引力的beta。很少有他这样的beta——拥有让人爱恨交加的天赋，仿佛被拆开的精美礼物，在所有者手上吸引在场所有人的目光，但只为一人所有。想到这里，佩姬不由得又要提及她的两个小儿子。保罗通常在八点离开家外出工作，作为晚起的回报，利亚姆和诺尔则负责清理马厩、洒扫庭院，以及最基础也是最主要的，清洁他们两人的房间——这，从各种意义上来讲，都是最为艰巨的任务，因此你若是在屋子里不小心撞见一枚蜘蛛，或是混乱的摆设，或是在门后踢到一把吉他，都是极有可能发生的事，尽管后者从各种意义上都不推荐尝试。没有人会想要冒犯诺尔的脾气，更何况他正是这个beta家庭里的唯一alpha。他是个刺人的家伙，性格稍显孤僻乖戾，因为天气和他热衷于动手的父亲的缘故，或许是因为他的alpha特质显露太早，也可能纯粹是他父亲醉酒太过，但作为这一系列灾祸的结果，就是诺尔从来不是alpha中最引人注目的那一批。佩姬从未对自己的决定后悔，直到如今，让她后悔的决定也无非是一个。她是位令人钦佩的女士，几乎从不退却、从不后悔——不后悔来到托马斯身边，但只是后悔没有早点离开他。

好在如今他们好歹有了自己的房子，靠近森林的一座潮湿的、狭小的、结构简单的木质小房子。自那以后一切都好了起来，除了今天的晚饭并不比昨天的有什么差别，除了后院靠近森林那间永远潮湿、阴暗的由马厩改来的稻草仓库，因为它内部的特质糟糕得一如既往，混乱得未曾变更。佩姬边哼着歌边朝着大敞的窗户朝那边投去抛物线般的视线，远远看见木质的房顶在明亮的橘火光线与深蓝的暮色中像是要着火。房门开在与房子平行的线条上，她眯起眼睛并不能看得太清楚，便转回了视线，专注于手上的那团粮食，并没有过分担心那两兄弟的行踪，因为无论他们是在楼上还是屋外，都会赶在面包凉透成为砖块之前回来，何况蜂蜜的甜味已经提前经由烟囱远远散布出去，将房子四周都烤出一股蓬松又焦甜的味道，仿佛一座糖果屋。而倘若母亲将过分宽容的视线交由蚊蝇从木板的缝隙中钻进去，又接过跳蚤细小的眼睛，拼图一般将它们细小的视线拼在一起的话，她能发现在悬挂的灯泡之下，在倾斜木架上摆放的木质圣母像的阴影下，稻草垛上纠缠着两具年轻的肉体。如果她再由跳蚤钻进兔子的耳朵中，便能听到她再熟悉不过的两股声音，绞缠一如印第安女人的发辫，马、豹一般热烈而凶狠的喘息。她的年轻的两个儿子，两个亲兄弟，正在沉默凶狠地做/爱，直到年长的那个将自己的信息素味道播散满整间仓库。小的那个，事毕后一言不发地提起裤子，但仍然小心翼翼地注意着自己的裤子上不要留下湿润的深色水迹。闷热的夏日里，池塘里的水可以解决很多烦恼，而到了天气像月光一样寒冷且冰冷的冬天，他就不得不和二哥一起勾肩搭背地回去。这种肮脏的快乐唯一而直接的受益者通常是诺尔，因为利亚姆是beta，他免去了去味之虞，而稻草味道几乎从他们还小时就一直伴随至今，因此没有人会因此非议他们，只除了在连续下十几天雨之后，那些干枯的啪啪作响的浅黄色秸秆吸饱了水，软塌塌织成一团水草。只有在这种时候，这种略带酸腐气息的陈旧气味才会让佩姬或者保罗皱皱眉头，在餐前祷告之前提醒到：“你们真该去洗个澡了，小懒鬼们！”

要么容忍，要么走人，家庭生活就是如此。要学会容忍和分享，佩姬谆谆善诱，从小便是如此。托马斯从来既不懂的容忍，也不懂得分享，譬如他将无来由的恨意几乎尽数化为拳脚，三兄弟里淋在诺尔身上的暴风骤雨总是最多，而利亚姆几乎是个站在台风眼的人；但诺尔在还小的时候通常并不具备洞察局势的能力，因此只将幼弟看作招致台风的人。台风总会离开，然而诺尔在更早的时候便学会这个道理。最开始是和利亚姆分享一张床、一个房间，某次潮湿的白色春天清晨之后他们学会了分享同一种隐秘的欢愉。他们从小跟随母亲的信仰，将床头那本书上的上帝说读了不下百遍，但或许这正是诺尔对此感到厌倦的最初诱因。然而每到这时候，“乱/伦是罪恶”的余烬仍然在他的脑内一遍遍死灰复燃，每一缕橘红的边缘都接上他头脑中分出细线的神经，疼痛感难以躲避、无处不在，尤其在他看见自己那犯了诸多宗罪的年幼的弟弟时最为炽热，以至于在眼前织出一片空白的回响。威廉，或者利亚姆，或者我家孩子，或者莱拉，随便你怎么叫，只要所指明明白白指向那张傲慢又美丽的，淫逸又天真的年轻的脸。不，不能叫莱拉，否则白白叫他的罪名减轻一根羽毛的重量。诺尔并不相信上帝，他相信科学，相信达尔文的猴子、猿猴、猩猩，总之是诸如此类的东西；相信牛顿的各条定律，相信普朗克，相信爱因斯坦，相信一切他叫得上名或者叫不上名的科学家以及他们的定律。最主要的是，他相信他自己。他是整个家庭中唯一的alpha，尽管他尝起来苦涩、辛辣、呛口。

他咬了一口面包，今天的火候有点过头，他从口中坚硬的边角中感受到一阵焦黑的味道。比起饿肚子或者伤害佩姬，他选择用言语去刺他的年幼的弟弟，此时应该响起钟摆的咔咔声。他的弟弟，年轻得过分肆无忌惮，从来不遵循什么餐桌礼仪，一边大口嚼着面包一边张嘴大笑，简直能生吞下树林里的那片湖似的，这种喜剧性的表现令他发笑，在脸上升腾起一个倾斜的弧度，一个不太友善的微笑。晚饭后，借着还没有褪尽的天光以及蜡烛和灯泡那种锐利和朦胧的混合光线，他们被允许坐在沙发上看一会儿书，或者看一会儿电视——你能从他们几个人都没有戴眼镜这个细节上推测出这个家族注定与书籍代表的文明无缘，但凡事皆有例外，例如诺尔就光荣成为这个家族数代以来唯一一位alpha。一件看似不可能完成的事情但凡哪天打破常规，就总会有下一次、下下次、再下次，接着利亚姆便顺理成章地被认为会是Omega，或者alpha。你仍然能从如今困窘的家庭生活中找到这种期待的印迹，比如放在佩姬梳妆台中的那盒抑制剂——被保存得很好，且并没有过期，这种昂贵的药剂当时花去了不少钱，留下的痕迹至今仍制掣着这个家庭的一件新衣服。所以利亚姆总是穿着大人的旧衣裳——他哥哥的，他母亲的，棉袄、大衣、裙子。一到冬天，宽大的山羊皮外套像一个精心织补的厚塑料袋裹住他，那种微妙的不服帖既让衣服显得像棉布小熊的针织外套，又让利亚姆像一只棉布做的小熊。他浑身上下都毛绒绒的，即便——在诺尔眼里——他拥有世界上最冷硬的一双眼睛。那浓密的、源远流长的血缘的眉毛与眼部绒毛都在野蛮生长中愈发呈现出一种燎原之势，让他的神情无时无刻不像是火中的一块巨石般遥远、坚定、傲慢。那种神情，正是战场上的投石机中的石块，轻易越过高墙，在诺尔的心中落下狠狠一击，在随后而来的过分强烈的感知下，爱与恨的界限就像快/感与痛感一般模糊不清，难以界定。

那时候利亚姆不过十五岁，还没有完全长大成人，但已经足够成为或许是整个小镇最受欢迎的beta（不排除其中的部分拥护者实际上是屈服于他的淫威，但没人比诺尔更清楚利亚姆只会虚张声势），光芒万丈，盖过他哥哥这个苦涩辛辣的alpha的张牙舞爪的信息触角，一如往常；他回来的时候浑身狼狈，也一如往常。但与以往不同是，半干的泥浆裹挟住他，几乎将他半边身子变成陶塑。为了保护那双珍贵的蓝色宝石，他下意识地闭着一只眼睛，另一只眼睛则大大张开，张大的颐指气使的嘴稍显夸张，呈现出一种似笑非笑的表情，正是在那时诺尔突然发现他身上具有某种神秘的特质，一种融洽的矛盾，让他想起森林中那些没有性别的精灵。他突然意识到多年以来他迟迟未曾出现的结合热或许正是在等待这一时刻，等待着他的孩子。他叫他我家孩子，他也这么叫回来。佩姬出门做礼拜，于是在淋浴室的木桶里，诺尔以木勺浇水为他施洗，为自己的信徒和弟弟和妹妹和今天的新娘，过高的水温烫得他们皮肤泛红，像被淋化了皮囊。他们融在一起亲吻，诺尔闻到自己身上的味道，浓烈、辛辣，像藿香、广藿香、黑胡椒，利亚姆在这片白色呛人的梦境中始终双眼圆睁一如婴童在雾气弥漫的林中迷路。水没能将他的身体彻底打开，但诺尔能，不顾利亚姆的眼泪、叫骂与请求。赤/裸裸的暴力，不加掩饰的征伐罪行让年轻的beta疼痛且疲惫，而alpha所想只有更多更深。多年以来积攒下来的痛恨、极度与所有阴暗自卑的小情绪化作一场单方面的性/爱，让他的心几乎被一种复仇的快意充满，但是爱情！诺尔的爱情是一座傅科摆，摆至恨这一边时，也积攒了同等的爱的力量。他在他体内成结的时候，疼痛折磨得他神情恍惚，只顾发出呜咽，任凭受孕的种子密布自己狭小的体腔，再像水中的蚊蝇幼虫一样死去。

死亡是任何国度的最古老的神话故事中不可避免的一个鬼气森森的领域，正如这个不算古老的故事中这样。多年前，在利亚姆出生之前一年，在故事最开头显露出一点踪影的大屠杀终于獠牙大张、气势汹汹地横插一脚，要发出自己绞肉机般的嚎叫声了。利亚姆出生之前的一个月，在这片位于北方的大陆上，一场大屠杀正进行到兴致最高的部分，每一天，屠杀机器火力全开，将年轻或年老的生命吞噬在一场场硝烟中。那是诺尔人生中第一次迁移，因为他的父亲要避开那个开到最大功率的机器，后来他还会经历第二次、第三次，但那些都是后来的事。在利亚姆出生前一年，诺尔还没有变成季风。他躺在床上，细小的鼻尖蹭在鼻子上，这是他最早熟悉自己的味道，尽管那时候那种苦涩呛口的气息也同他的人一样稚弱到带着奶香。一年之后，他迎来了一个没有味道的弟弟，尽管他除了吐奶泡泡以外几乎别无所图，但他出生后不久，大屠杀迎来了终结。利亚姆出生的六月，流汗一般诞生了一大批婴儿，带着满身汗水（与腥气），别着花瓣的引产婆前脚刚趟进他母亲的房门，又在迎来第一声啼哭后急匆匆踏进下一个，足迹上堆满牵牛花的影子。这里有一处神秘的现象，这批婴儿大多质量优良得好比军工厂出品的食物罐头，不是alpha就是Omega，后来长大之后，发/情期都固定在同样的月份，也即六月，仿佛是枉死的父兄还没有意识到死亡降临，带着伤残的神经阵痛火焰一般赶进下一具身体，让那年的六月空气中都弥漫着一阵响亮有力的啼哭。但利亚姆是个例外——或许因为托马斯并没有枉死的勇气——他作为一个beta被生下来，养到十五岁，仍然只是一个beta。一个过分漂亮的、过分嚣张的、过分受欢迎的beta——换句话说，即便只是个beta，他也显得过分惹眼。尽管诺尔会对那张得意洋洋的脸庞长时间感到痛恨，也不得不承认仍然会在某些时刻被那种刺梨般的嚣张外表下酸甜的浆液蛊惑，像误食颠茄果实的饥饿者那样流露出垂死时虚幻溃烂的温情。他用一种本地特有的称呼为这些时刻命名，以空荡荡的悬空的卷舌作为开头，再以舌尖在坚硬的骨骼栅栏上的弹跳结尾，整个过程仿佛是他对利亚姆所怀有情感的曲部复写。他说我家孩子这时，语言便象征着空荡荡的飘忽的仙境般的爱，与实打实的触手可及的所有与爱相反的部分。

那间单一的、安静的、永不变化的堆满稻草的小房子挡住时间正如所有仙境滞留旅人的步伐，同时令人学会遗忘：遗忘细节、遗忘警觉、遗忘幻想、遗忘变动。十九岁生日那天，子夜的猫头鹰啼叫过三声，没来由的，利亚姆在令森林清醒的睡眠中，在诞生疯人与愚者的月光下，抛弃掉beta与生俱来的、保持安宁生活所需特质（即便有部分惊世骇俗的因素，也惊世骇俗得相当隐晦）的天分，不太彻底地变成了Omega——这一点他与他的兄弟直到很久之后才会知道——正如奥兰多一觉醒来变成女人。如果他或者诺尔（他们住一个房间，并且显然不会有事没事去找保罗）到灯塔去过，或者听过森林低语的故事，至少会了解这种自然而然的变化早有先例（尽管通常被当做虚构作品看待），不会因此慌了手脚。他们的家坐落在森林边缘，除了诺尔没人能闻到他，但利亚姆仍然起得比保罗还早，溜到仓库的稻草堆中抱住双膝蜷成一团。在瞪大双眼与摆在木架上的木雕圣母像——怜子圣母的眼神年轻、圣洁、悲哀，有如未被揉皱光洁而薄如蝉翼的大理石玫瑰花瓣——长久而静默的接触中，他感受着体内那股的发酵一般的悸动，一动不动，如同封存在酒窖里被人遗忘的一整桶上好的陈年苹果酒。过去他被封闭的五感似乎在一夜之间被尽数展开，风暴带来一种长时间过剩的空白，而仓库中的黑暗好歹能让复杂的纷扰安静一瞬。诺尔被这种不同寻常的气味蛰醒后来到仓库，打开门和自己的幼弟面面相觑。半夜开始，诺尔就被那股气味搅得难以安宁，跌进数个乳白色的、猥亵的、不断下坠的梦境，这种奇异的陷落终于在此刻落到了实地，因为利亚姆现在俨然变成了一个Omega。睡眠之前他还是个beta。睡眠是淫/秽而恶意的诅咒。

所以你现在是个Omega。诺尔说，平淡的叙述语气，眼神埋伏着漩涡。

新鲜光线的刺激加剧了那片令人惊异的无尽的空白，好长一段时间，利亚姆神情茫然，下意识点了点头。在他哥哥紧随其后的紧绷的哼笑声中，他才后知后觉做出反应。哈，别他妈犯傻，我是beta。他本来应该这么说，但最终只是紧抿住嘴，选择对兄长的质询般的断言哼然以待。在不算长久的沉默后（事实上只维持了不到三秒），诺尔关上了仓库的门。黑暗，尤其是掺杂着光线的微明的黑暗，让感官的敏锐变得尤其突出。天花板上悬挂的白炽灯泡模拟神秘的圆形运动时，利亚姆已经发出了属于Omega的一连串呻吟。隔着柔软滚烫的皮肉，血缘的印记在颈后的标记带着渗出血迹的齿痕之际带来一阵剧烈的隐痛，为这反复上演的原始交媾配好关涉神圣经典的痛苦赋格。诺尔注视着幼弟蓝色的、毛茸茸的、石头一样冷冰冰的蓝色眼睛（现在他们被汗水或泪水打湿，一如身处雨中），感受到欲望不可战胜的重量。他们紧贴在一起，被彼此负担的沉重的欲望压得踹不过气。诺尔感到一阵尖锐的恶意缓缓蠕动，沿着脊椎攀升而上。他终于找准幼弟的生殖腔，一鼓作气地狠狠侵入那狭窄的开口，迅速一如当年哥伦布入侵美洲，这动作换来利亚姆的抽搐、怒骂与更加激烈的呻吟，他难得叫得这么好听。诺尔喜欢听他叫，如同他喜欢听夜莺唱歌、喜欢养一只猫。诺尔有挺多爱好，比如在工作的间隙，他喜欢挤在镇上唯一的小酒馆里，透过雪花屏的电视关注所在城市球队的动向，必要时和在场的其他人一起将啤酒浇到电视上，这动作态势早在数年之前就预示了他将会如此射/精，在利亚姆幼嫩一如叶芽的生殖腔中，而结一如既往阻止了所有新鲜的生命溢出来。在原始行动占据的头脑中，他们不属于自己，仅属于掌管痛恨、生殖与爱情的林中仙女的古老神话，以至于完全忽视了这种举动会带来的可怕后果——一个崭新的、皱巴巴的、令人厌烦的新生命，很可能继承母亲和父亲的毛茸茸的蓝眼睛和恶劣性格（要么刻薄尖酸，要么混蛋无赖），从受精卵产生之初便有如魔鬼种子般招来无休无止的麻烦。

这种时常发生的小疏忽迫使他们学会如何迅速获得自己想要的，并且间接滋养对于金钱的渴望。最开始是诺尔，后来是利亚姆事后溜进小药店，用一种漫不经心的神情从洞察世事仍旧古道热肠的药剂师手中接过几版以铝纸封好的药剂，将那些淡红色药片生吞下去，像吞下透明的、一沾水就会熄灭的火种，以期扼杀一枚可能长成，甚至已经长成的种子。借助佩姬早年置办的抑制剂，他隐瞒了性别转变的事实。害怕买到的药剂效力不够的话，就去到森林吧，只有种子才能对付种子，埋在积尘木箱中的老人颤抖而布满皱纹的话语说，森林的智慧与馈赠会满足他们，只需寻觅药草，只需摘下欧芹的枝叶与金盏花层叠押好的阳光色花朵，苦艾、鼠尾草和一小勺舟形乌头的紫色花朵，最后加一点蜜蜂花调味。但那些神秘的草药与人造的草药在他体内进行了一场死伤惨重的战争，结果是服下花朵的艳丽色泽在体内仍然与刚被摘下时别无二致。长久而隐秘的服药岁月改变了他（抑或是植物的怨恨），让他的胸乳肿/胀、松弛，如同一位处/女母亲。最开始他对这种转变感到难为情，于是热衷于穿着宽袖大袍遮掩，一便遮掩身上可能显露出来的青紫淤痕，避免被路旁卧倒的醉眼昏花却耳鼻敏锐的流浪汉指认为魔鬼的吻。

暴风雨前夜，诺尔闻到被子上沾染着风暴的味道。


End file.
